


Peter Stark, the secret billionaire - one shots

by Unicornsareawesome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsareawesome/pseuds/Unicornsareawesome
Summary: I have also posted this on Wattpad.





	1. Is his identity revealed?

**Peter Benjamin Parker is not his real name, but he has to hide from the public. His real name is Peter Anthony Benjamin Stark, son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark, heir of Stark Industries.**

Dada, I want more ice cream" The two-year-old Peter yelled running into his dad's office. When he opened the doors, five men looked at him, and he became very shy.  
Peter walked over in his dads' arms. "Tony, who is the little boy," One of the men said. Peter looked up from his dads' shoulder, the man had a thing for one of his eyes, he looked like he was around Peter dads age.

"This is Nick Fury," Peters dad, Tony said to Peter, "He is a kid of one of Peppers friends, we are babysitting him for the next 2 months while they are away on their honeymoon" Tony said to the guys. Peter looked confused "But Dada aren't you, my dad?"  
Nick Fury looked mad at Tony. "YOU HAVE A KID?" One of the others said, he began to laugh. Tony was about to explode, he was so red in the head. "HE IS NOT MY KID". Then the fight began. Tony has to lie to protect his son.  
Peter couldn't take it anymore, "Too many voices and heartbeats," He said. He was about to have a panic attack. Tony saw him and sent Peter up to his room to get him his headphones, so he could calm down.

That was how Peter lived. Nobody could know that he is Tony and Pepper Starks' kid. At school, he revealed it many times as a kid, but nobody believed him. Even the Avengers didn't know about him.

Time went by and Peter was official about to start at his dream school, which was Midtown Tech High. He never got to met any of his dad's coworkers officially, but he always snuck into the room before the meeting and then crawled up on the ceiling.

Time went by and Peter was official about to start at his dream school, which was Midtown Tech High.  
Peter never met his grandfather, Howard Stark, but he always saw him as one of his heroes.  
  


**Sorry if this part is short. If you have any ideas to the story write to me. Yeah.**


	2. Tony's what!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short

Peter is three and the Avengers don't know about him

Tony just stared out in the open. "Tony, are you listening?" Steve Rogers asked. Tony looked away from his spot and saw all eyes were on him.

"Sorry, Rogers. I just have to go as soon as the meeting is over" he responded. Tony has promised his son Peter to celebrate his birthday in Paris. Their plane would be leaving soon and if didn't make it, Peter would be really mad. "Okay. on with the meeting" Clint Barton said.

"Mr. Stark, the little sir is awake, and Miss Potts is in a meeting right now" Jarvis said to Tony.  
"I'm coming back in a couple minutes" Tony said, and left the room.

Natasha looked really confused "Anyone else who had noticed that Tony has changed" she said. Steve looked at her. " it's true. A couple years back, he changed. Pepper also changed, she began to not come with Tony on missions. I think they broke up a couple years back" Steve said, some of the Avengers agreed, other though that they had a fight. 

The door opened and Tony came back. "Sorry for that, I just had to do something" he said apologizing. All looked confused, but they continued just their meeting.

30 minutes went by, then the doors went up, and a little boy walked over to Tony. "Mama said I had to come and rescue you" Peter said while he softly laughed and hugged his dad. All Avengers looked at them, and they were really confused. Tony looked at them and laughed "Im rescued Pete. hey, can you say hi to the Avengers" he said softly. Peter said hi to them all.

"Tony, who is the boy?" Steve said, all the others looked at Tony to answer, he just laughed a little more "This is my son Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark, he is three years old" he said. Peter was shy so he hide behind his father. "YOU'RE WHAT!!!???" Steve yelled.

Peter could hear all's heart beats, and some of their thoughts. Tony yelled back at Steve, and they began all to yell really loud. Peter began to be frustrated and panic. "Too many sounds" he said quietly. Tony heard him and told Peter to put his hands over his ears. 

"What's wrong with the kid?" Bruce asked, Peter looked down at the ground and could not hear anything they said. "He is very sensitive. He can hear people's heartbeats and some's thoughts, if people talk too loud, he start to panic" Tony answer. Everyone looked at him and were quiet.   
Peter removed his hands and looked up. "I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't mean to panic. Oh and sorry for my behavior" he said nicely.   
"You don't have to apologize, kid. Everybody has something" Natasha said and looked at Peter.   
He smiled at her.


	3. Natasha and Peter

In this story, The Avengers don't know, that Peter is Spider-Man. What will happen when they find out.

Third POV

Ever since Nat met Peter, she had a weakness for him. She was so much sweeter, and she was the only one Peter would talk about his deepest problems with.

Natasha and Peter decided that she should pick him up from school. Time went by, and school was soon done, so Nat got in her car and drove over to Peters school.

10 minutes after Peter's class ended, she still couldn't see him. Nat decided to go in, everybody looked at her, but she didn't mind. He was nowhere to be found, so after she looked in every classroom, then she looked in the bathrooms.

There she found him, laying on the floor bleeding, while some guys beating him. "ребенок паук, что случилось с вами и кто эти ребята?" (Baby spider, what happened to you and who are these guys?) She said and the guys looked up.

Peter looked at her "мама паук, здесь ничего не случилось" (mama spider nothing happened here) he said, and the guys looked even more confused than before

"Damn Parker, I didn't know you could speak Russian and even with THE Black Widow," One of the guys said, they looked from Nat to Peter and became really confused. After a couple of minutes they left, while looking at Nat and Peter.

"Sorry, you had to see that, Auntie Tasha" Peter looked sad, but Nat just tried to comfort him, "Come lets get out of here, we can get ice cream on the way home" She said.   
"мама паук, please don't tell dad" Peter said. "ребенок паук, he will find out soon, but I promise I won't tell him" she said.

Peters POV

A couple of days later, I got beaten up again by Flash, but this time I didn't tell anyone. I was in the bathroom when Flash and his guys came in and beaten me up. I think I broke some of my ribs and got a couple of blue marks.

I walked out of the school with my hoodie on, so people wouldn't see my blue marks.   
My plan was to not talk to Happy on the way home, then when we arrived I would run up to my room, without talking to anyone.

Happy came with his Audi, and I sat in the back. "So Peter, how was school" he asked, but I didn't answer him, cause I was too afraid to begin to cry.

We arrived and almost even before Happy stop the car, I hopped out of it. I ran upstairs and hid my face from the Avengers. "I'm going to my room, to do homework," I said lying, I hoped that none of them would look at me or ask me something.   
"Ok Peter, tell us if you need help" Uncle Steve yelled.

I locked my door, took my suit on and I hopped out of the window.

Natashas POV

I thought something was wrong with Peter, he always talks about his day, but today he just looked down at the ground with a hoodie on.

"Am I the only one who thinks something is off with Peter?" I said. All eyes were on me, but Clint and Bucky went back to play Mario Cart. "Yeah, you're right, but should we inform Stark about it," Steve said "No let me talk to him first," I said. 

I walked over to Peter's room, and knocked on the door "Peter, can we talk" I asked, no response, and I wondered why he didn't answer, he always answer 5 minutes after. I waited eight minutes before I broke down the door.

I was shocked and nervous at the same time, my ребенок паук is gone. I think Hydra found him, I was really scared, what should I do? I'm going to tell the others.

I walked into the living room where everyone was. "Guys" nobody looked at me "GUYS" I yelled with tears in my face.  
"Natasha, what's wrong. Did Peter say anything?" Steve said with a nervous voice. "He's gone... Peter is gone" I didn't said anything else, I walked over to Bruce and buried my head in his shoulder.

"We have to find him" Steve said, and the Nick Fury called. "Avengers, Spider-Man has been last seen in Queens. You have to get him or there will be consequences" then his hologram disappeared.

"Suit up, let's get this man, and find Peter after" Steve said.

Peters POV  
I helped a nice old lady over the street and she insisted to buy me a churro.   
My spidey sence went off, and I grabbed and flying arrow, that was only 5 centimeters away from me  
"You guys should know by now, that you can't hit me, cause of my spidey sense" I yelled trying to change my voice, and turned to see Hawkeye, Black Widow, Cap, Falcon and Winter Soldier look at me.  
"Spider-Guy, we need you to come with us. You have to sign the Accords" Uncle Sam said.

"My name is Spider-Man not Spider-guy. AND I'm not going with you guys, cause I have to go now" I said while swinging away from them.  
Then I got blasted with some kind of alien tech.

Third POV  
Peter was blasted with some kind of weapon. All the Avengers, who were on the mission saw it happen and ran over to Spider-Man, who's masked where only covering half of his face.  
"He needs to be treated. Call Bruce, Nat."  
Peter looked at them and said "Please Natasha, I don't wanna go" with his last words before passing out, Natasha and Bruce carried the unconscious Spider-Man over to their plane, and then headed to the tower.

5 hours later  
Peters POV:  
I woke up and saw Auntie Tasha, Uncle Bruce, Dad.  
"Hi guys" I said almost whispering. All eyes were on me. "Hi Spider-Man" dad said. Wait. Do I still have my mask on? I took my hand up to my face. "Your mask isn't off. If you want to you can tell us, but if cause it's your choice" Auntie Nat said.  
"Ok, but promise you won't get mad!" I yelled almost. They all nodded. I took of my mask, and my brown curly hair looked like a mess.  
Natashas face was filled with anger. That's when I decided to run if I could. I got up from the hospital bed, but Bruce told me to get back in the bed.   
I ran as fast I could. It was pretty fast, I have already healed.   
"PETER BENJAMIN STARK GET BACK HERE!!!!!"  
«Ребенок паук, get back here!!!!"  
Then I ran even faster


	4. Field trip

Peter didn't really listen to Mr. Harrington, because it was Friday and the last class. He just wanted to get home and work in the lab on his spider suit.

"So, I have a surprise, on Monday we're so lucky to get a tour to Stark Industries," Mr. Harrington said, just before the bell rang "Oh, and get your parents or guardian to sign the slip or you cant go, bring it Monday just before we get on the bus"

Peter only heard half of it, but Flash still had to say something "Hey, Penis Parker. We will finally find out that your internship is a lie" Of course he had to say it, but Peter didn't lie, he just didn't tell the whole truth.

He didn't really want to go, cause he already knew all the places, some more than others. He was a little angry because Tony(dad)or Pepper(mom) didn't even say a word about it. He put the slip in his bag and hoped that no one found it before Monday.

He walked out to Happy, who was waiting for him in the car. "Hey Happy" Was the only thing he said on the way to the Avengers Tower. Happy tried talking to him about Peter's day, but he wouldn't talk to him. Weird, he always talks about his day, Happy thought.

As soon as they arrived at the Tower, Peter ran out of the car, and inside. "Welcome back, Peter. How was school? Should I tell Mr. Stark about your arrival?" FRIDAY asked. Peter looked up from the ground. "Have a nice day, Friday. I'm just going to my room, don't tell Mr. Stark or Mrs. Potts-Stark about my arrival, thank you" Peter answer Friday, and walked to the private elevator.

>a time skip cause I'm lazy<

Peter ignored all the Avengers in the living room, and just walked to his room.   
"Hi Peter, how was school?" Steve asked, but got no answer.   
"Hello!!" Clint said and tried to wink to Peter. "Peter!!!" Natasha yelled, but still no answer. He just walked straight past them and smacked the door to his room. "PETER!!!" Steve yelled.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it," Natasha said, and all the others agreed. "I think we should call Stark, so he can talk to him," Steve said, some agreed, but Nat didn't. "Let me talk to him first," she said and walked over to his room.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Nat said to the door. "Nothing, I'm just doing my homework. Can you please go you're disturbing me" he said, it sounded like he was about to cry. "ребенок паук, you won't have to hide anything from me, we can just switch language so the others don't understand (except Bucky)"

"В понедельник у нас экскурсия, и мы собираемся в Stark Industries." (we have a field trip on Monday and we are going to Stark Industries) Peter said. Nat smiled, she knew exactly what he meant and answer

"не волнуйтесь, я поговорю с ребятами, чтобы они вас не смущали" (don't worry, I will talk to the guys, so they don't embarrass you) Peter began to smile and laugh

"спасибо, мама паук" (Thank you, mama spider).

Natasha walked out to the guys, that just looked confused at her except Bucky. They heard, she though. "Не волнуйтесь, я не собираюсь опозорить его" (Don't worry, I'm not going to embarrass him) Bucky said, and Nat nodded. All the others looked like they were about to watch a cow eat a horse.

"He said he's going to a field trip on Monday, and he doesn't want any of you to embarrass him," She said. "How can he speak Russian?" Sam asked really, I mean really confused. "Well, me and Bucky teached him when he was about 5 years old," Nat stated, and then looked at Bucky for confirmation. He nodded. 

Peter then came out of his room but still walked past them. "Thank you, мама паук and Bucky" he began to smile. He could finally get down to his lab, and work on his suit. He didn't come out of his lab till there was dinner. It had been a long time since all the Avengers were together and eating dinner, even Thor was there. 

"Mr. Thor. I'm so glad you could come," Peter said running over to Thor, when he came out of the elevator "I missed you" whispered he, while hugging him. Thor looked down at him. "I missed you too, God of Spiders," he yelled.  
"Oh, dad would you sign this slip," Peter said looking at his dad. Tony smiled when he read where they were going. "Of course, Pete"

Time skip to Monday

I walked over to the elevator in the penthouse, and down to the first floor. He walked over to Kylie, who was an intern. "Good morning Kylie," I said, with a little smile on my face. "Good morning Mr. Stark. Why are you so happy today" she asked.

Everybody in Stark Industries knew about Peter, and they had made a contract when they started or when Peter was born, that they never spoke about him in public other than in SI. "How many times have I told you to call me Peter, I don't like to be called Mr. Stark yet, you know that, just call me Mini Stark," I said laughing. I walked out to Happy and he drove me to school.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Flash said. I ignored him and walked on the bus. I sat next to Ned, but I choose to listen to music. Ned and Michelle didn't know about my secrets, and I wasn't allowed to tell them till I was 18, cause that is when the press will find out.   
The bus stopped right beside The Stark Tower. I walked past everyone on the bus, and I was on my way inside. "Mr. Parker!" Mr. Mikaelsson said, but I still hadn't quite remembered that my name is Parker and not Stark. "Mr. Parker!!!" You have to wait for the others," then I realize that it is me he's talking to. "Sorry, Mr. Mikaelsson," I said.   
We walked inside to see Kylie sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning Midtown High, I'm your guide for today, my name is Kylie, and you'll need one of these" Kylie said while pointing at her ID card. "This is an ID card, you have to have it one to get in or else Mr Hogan will escort you out"  
She starts calling names out, and when I was the only one without one, she just continued the tour.  
I don't need a card, cause I'm freaking Peter Stark, the heir to SI, but I still had one in case I had a field trip. I looked in the bag and found it while someone asked a question  
"Why does Parker don't get one," Of course Flash has to ask that question "and how many levels are there?" I just looked at him and sighed if he really wanted to work here, he had to know this by now.  
"There are three different types of ID cards and 100 levels. Beta means you are a guest and only have access to the first level. Omega means you're a worker or intern here, you have access to the levels from 1-80, and AlphaOmega is for the Avengers who doesn't live here. Alpha means that you are an avenger who lives here, Tony Stark, Pepper or three secret persons, that all in SI knows about but can't tell anyone. AND Peter doesn't need an ID card, cause he already has one" she said with a smile on her face. She of all knew that she couldn't blow my cover, so she will do anything to keep it.

"You have to scan it here like this" Kylie said while showing how to scan it "Welcome miss Michaels," FRIDAY said. Flash had to be the first, of course. "Welcome Mr Thompson, Beta," FRIDAY said. All expect me had had their turn. I was really nervous, that FRIDAY would expose me. "Hey Peter, should I tell Mr Stark about your arrival," FRIDAY said. "He already knows Fri, but thanks anyway," I said, while the whole class including Mr Mikaelsson just looked surprised. "Why is it talking to you, and why is it not saying with the level you're on," Flash said. Everyone looked at me. Kylie quickly changed the subject.   
"Let's start the tour by going to the lab and watch some of the experiments," she said. They took the elevator up to the 16th-floor labs. "So I want you to be quiet because some of the workers here can't focus if there are many noises," She said and everybody nodded.   
We walked into a lab, where the head assistant was. His name is Julian, and I have helped him a couple of times. Everyone in the lab would probably call me Mini Stark, and ask me for help.

Julian saw me and walked over to us, "You guys must be Midtown High, right" he asked, and all nodded. "Hey Mini Stark is there a chance that you could help us with something," he asked me. I looked over to Kylie and she nodded at me. Flash could of course not hold a question about me in

"Why did you call him Mini Stark?" he asked Julian. He looked at me and I nodded,

"He is always around Mr Stark, so it's kind of a joke around us interns" All eyes were on me, I just nodded as a confession. I walked over and helped Julian and the other interns.

"I found your problem," I said and pointed at his equation, " You wrote x^2+6/28=y^2-718, but the correct equation is x^2+8/29=y^2-738," I said and walked over to my class who still were in shock.

My spidey sense went off. I knew it was one of the Avengers. I heard something in the vents.

"Clint, I know it's you" I yelled. I forgot that my class was with me.

Clint came out of the vents and waved at me, with a little smile on his face. "I'm offended, Pete." He said and everybody looked at me.

"Hoje de manhã você me chama de tio Clint, agora é apenas Clint"(This morning you call me Uncle Clint, now it's just Clint) He whispered (in Portuguese, for those who don't know. oh and if it's wrong, its because I used Google Translate)

"Clint, you know why. Please don't tell the others that I'm here" I said quietly, so my class didn't hear it.  
Clint crawls back into the vents. Why does he love the vents so much? I thought.

Sorry, if the Russian isn't right, I used google translate, so tell me, if something is wrong.

If you have any ideas, just write to me.


	5. Field trip pt 2

Fast Recap:  
"Clint, you know why. Please don't tell the others that I'm here" I said quietly, so my class didn't hear it.  
Clint crawled back into the vents. Why does he love the vents so much? I thought

Peters POV:  
I wonder why Clint looked so suspicious when he paid me a visit. I know they are up to something, I just can't quite figure it out.

Kylie talks about some boring SI history, that I have heard a thousand times before, so I decide to listen to some music, using my Starkpods.

I listen to one of my favorite songs, I write sins not tragedy by Panic! At The Disco.

I sit down in a chair, and my eyes slowly begin to close.

"Is Peter in this tour. I got to know that he was on a tour, and I really need his help with an equation" Someone says.

I open my eyes and see Mikael, the head of interns, standing over me.

"Hi, Mikael. What do you need help too?" I ask politely.

I help Mikael and when we enter the elevator, I see aunt Nat and uncle Bucky there.  
All of my class is about to faint, then suddenly the two avengers start to speak Russian, and ofc they taught me how to speak it, when I was younger.

"Why are they so obsessed with us, can't they leave me alone," Bucky says in Russian.

"Maybe because you guys are the winter soldier and the black widow" I accidentally say, and then all eyes are on me. I hate the attention they give me, so I blush.

"Peter, what did we tell you about speaking Russian in public, and we'll talk about that comment later," aunt Nat says while smirking.

Gosh, why can't I hate Nat and Bucky.  
Why can't they all leave me alone?

"Sorry, ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barnes" I say politely.

"What happened with Nat and Buck?" Bucky says also smiling. I ignore him and don't answer.

The elevator stops, then Nat and Bucky stand out.

"Well, see you later Peter, and we don't need to call a family meeting, right?" Nat says. She's talking about the bullying and Flash.

"No please don't. I don't want to annoy Mr. Stark" I say.  
Then the elevator door closes.

All my class's eyes are on me, and I begin to blush again.

"Peter, how do you know three of the Avengers, and how did you just speak Russian with some of them?" Sally confused asks.

"Sorry, can't say. NDA and all" I just say, so I don't reveal too much.

Then we leave the elevator and steps into a room with none other than Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and the rest of The Avengers.

"Hey Midtown. You guys are the luckiest today because you get a Q/A with all of the Avengers. So you all know who we are, so why don't we just start" Dad says. "You, with the dark blue shirt"

"Can highschoolers works as an intern here" We all know who asked that.

"No, we don't....." Dad answers.

"Ha see I knew you were lying Puny Parker," Flash says with a smile on his face.

"If you would have Tony finish, he would say 'normally we don't, but we made an exception with one intern named Peter Parker, who fortunately goes in your school" Mom answers.

"And don't ever talk to MY son that way again," Dad says, while Thor and Natasha says also at the same time.

"Don't talk to my nephew again, or try to be his friends, just because he knows The Avengers or has an internship at Stark Industries," Nat says.

"IF YOU HURT STARKSON, I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND BRING YOU TO ASGARDS DUNGEON"


End file.
